Peer to peer devices in a communications system communicate using spectrum resources, e.g., licensed spectrum, provided by a spectrum owner. In the absence of a centralized controller such as an access point controlling the scheduling of transmission and the corresponding allocation of communications resources, e.g., on a time slot to time slot basis, it is difficult to control access and use of spectrum resources. For example, in peer to peer communications systems where individual devices can make decisions on whether or not to use communications resources, it can be difficult to control the unauthorized use of communications resources by unauthorized devices. The devices operating in the peer to peer communications system may include both the subscribed and legitimate communications devices that have subscribed for the services in the peer to peer communications system, as well as other devices which have no such subscription to services and thus are not authorized to use the spectrum. While it is important that a legitimate communications device operating in the peer to peer communications system be allowed access and usage of the spectrum, there is also a need for mechanism that can prevent or discourage the use of licensed spectrum by unauthorized communications devices without a service subscription.
Based on the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and apparatus for authorizing use of spectrum, and/or preventing or discouraging the unauthorized use of spectrum.